


Anniversary

by cautiousArdent



Series: Daily Challenges [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiousArdent/pseuds/cautiousArdent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls go out on a date together, but did one forget it's their anniversary today!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Today's daily challenge! The prompt was "dates".
> 
> A short fic from my original story called "Nova Vita".
> 
> January 4, 2015

Today was a very important day for Galene. Her girlfriend asked her out on a date, which she assumed was for their one year anniversary, despite not being able to have enough time for them before. They were both very busy with their "jobs" (aka saving the world) and didn't have much time alone together, what with them living together with twelve other people at a run-down camping lodge.

Galene started to get ready to go an hour before, and it was just nearing the time of their date. She was putting on her makeup when Elysia walked up behind her and yelled, "Boo!" Galene jumped and spun around to see her girlfriend standing here, smirking up at her. She laughed nervously before Elysia offered to help her. She agreed and let the other teen brush her hair as she put on her eye shadow. When they were finished, Elysia took her girlfriend's hand and sprinted out of the cabin, Galene in tow.

"You must be excited," Galene noted. She smiled.

"Of course I am! We haven't been on a date in a long time."

"Yeah..." Galene trailed off as she watched her girlfriend as she guided them towards the car, which they promptly got into and Elysia drove off towards town.

They sat in silence during most of the car ride, making some small talk about their friends and where they were going for their date, among other things. Galene liked it like this, spending time with her girlfriend without needing to talk much, just enjoying the time they had together.

When they got to the fancy restaurant, Galene stepped out of the car after Elysia opened the door for her. They walk into the restaurant hand in hand and were taken to their seat. As they sat down, their waiter asked what they wanted to drink and read them the specials. After they look at their menus, Galene decided to ask the other teen what's been on her mind all day.

"You know what today is, right?" Galene asked, softly with a small smile.

"Yeah, duh, it's July 25th," Elysia stated as she sipped on her water. Galene blinked at her. She really forgot their anniversary. She sighed and Elysia noticed this. "What, that wasn't right?" she asked. Galene shook her head.

"No, it was right, it's just. Today's our anniversary."

"What! No way!" Elysia exclaimed, her hand on her mouth. Galene looked down; she couldn't believe her girlfriend forgot. "I mean, how did I know to go on a date today, at a fancy restaurant to boot?" Elysia smirked. Galene looked up, surprised.

"You did remember, you jerk!" Elysia apologized as she laughed, and Galene joined in after a moment. They smiled at each other.

"Hey, happy anniversary," Elysia said as she pulled out a small box from her purse. Galene opened it up, and inside is a small seahorse necklace with sapphire accents. She smiles shyly as she puts it on.

"Happy anniversary," Galene said back as she gave Elysia her present. She opened it up and grinned as she put on a bracelet with a lightning bolt charm. They share another laugh as they hold hands.


End file.
